Transformation Guidelines
There are certain surcumstances that you must undergo before you can transform, these are listed below. Saiyan Super Saiyan Ascended Super Saiyan Ultra Super Saiyan Full Power Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 3 Super Saiyan 4 Half-breeds Half breeds are able to use any of the transformations their parents have, but they still must follow the guidelines to achieve the transformation. Humans Super Human Unlocked Potential Arcane Mystic Namekian Fusion When two Namekians meet, they can fuse their bodies together to make one, stronger Namekian. When their job is done, they can separate at any time. *Requires 83,500 power level for both Namekians. *Adds 20 damage *Gives bonus levels to the newly formed character. *Lasts for up to 5 days, but may be broken at any time. Regeneration Form By using their natural healing abilities, Namekians put less energy into fighting and more into ensuring they are safe and come out of combat with minimum damage. *Reduces damage by 5. *Regenerates 50% health. *You can only choose one of these namekian transformations (not counting fusion) *Need 104,000 power lever to learn Offensive Regeneration Acting like a berserker, the Namekian uses their healing ability to not care about taking damage in the fight. As such they are more aggresive and deal greater damage. *Take 10% more damage. *Deal 20% more damage. *Regenerates 10% health *You can only choose one of these namekian transformations (not counting fusion) *Need 104,000 power level to learn Healer namekian These Namekians are the ones that everyone relies on to heal those wounded in combat. They usually sit on the back line, ensuring their allies' victory with their great support. *Add +1 level to Heal *Adds 5 speed *Permanent Bonus *You can only choose one of these namekian transformations (not counting fusion) *Need 464,750 power level to learn Warrior Namekian After reaching a high level in power, Namekians get placed in a new category according to their own caste system. These Namekians are usually the ones most suited for protecting their villages. *Adds 15 damage *Permanent Bonus *Can regenerate 20% health *You can only choose one of these namekian transformations (not counting fusion) *Need 464,750 power level to learn Ice-Jins Racial 100% Power Form Whenever a Ice-jin transforms into it's 3rd or higher form, they gain the ability to use 100% Power. This allows them to do a lot more damage, but also takes damage instead of healing them. It also allows them to use skills related to 100% Power. *Need 3rd form. *+200 speed. *Adds 100 stength. *Reduces 1,000 health per turn in battle, if Signature used, 2,000 and if Ultimate used, 4,000. Second Form In order to conserve energy, Ice-jins regress back into less powerful forms. However, when the time comes, they slowly evolve back into their original form. This is the first step to that. Aside from just becoming stronger, most forms clearly show this through larger bodies and muscles. *Requires 39,000 power level to achieve. *Gains 4 speed upon transforming. *Adds 10 damage. Third Form The most powerful form most Ice-jins can take, without being forced to return to their original form. Their bodies take on a shape that allows for an even greater damage output. It is also the weakest form that allows them to use 100% Power. *Requires 221,000 power level to achieve. *Gain 9 speed upon transforming. *Adds 20 damage. Fourth Form The Ice-jins original form. These usually look the most plain, as they don't need complicated methods to make this form as strong as possible while still conserving energy. *Requires 675,000 power level to achieve. *Gains 18 speed upon transforming. *Adds 40 damage. Fifth Form Instead of transforming in order to conserve energy, Ice-Jins who get to a certain plateau of power are able to use the same concept to make a stronger form than their original. This is the highest level of transformation that Ice-jins are able to show and grands them a place among the greatest of their kind. *Takes 4,371,000 power level to transform. *Gains 30 speed upon transforming *Adds 60 damage Androids Android (Energy Stealing) Being part a robot does have it’s uses. For one, you can up grade your robot parts, making the android stronger, faster, and more powerful then before. This particular upgrade chip was manufactured for construction robots, but, after they found out that the power was increased way to much, they abandoned the project. The chips fell into the wrong hands, and now, many bio robotic humans have been upgraded with these chips. *Must buy from shop. Android (Perpetual Energy) After a swift operation, you can have your parts upgraded. An upgraded part can do anything to have more strength. *Must go to hospital for operation and buy parts from shop. Aliens Super Form The power of the alien in question increases. They normally are faster, and more powerful in this form. *Requires 51,250 power level to achieve. *Takes 4 speed to transform *Adds 8 damage Mega Form *Requires 260,250 power level to achieve. *Takes 10 speed to transform *Adds 18 damage Giga Form *Requires 1,271,000 power level to achieve. *Takes 16 speed to transform *Adds 28 damage Tera Form *Requires 7,811,000 power level to achieve. *Takes 28 speed to transform *Adds 52 damage Demon Demon Trainee *Requires 155,000 power level to earn. *Permanent Bonus: *Adds 10 speed. *Damage +5. *Active Bonus: *Takes 3 speed to use. *Adds 5 damage. Demon Commander *Requires 757,250 power level to earn. *Permanent Bonus: *Adds 20 speed. *Damage +5 *Active Bonus: *Takes 5 speed to use. *Adds 9 damage. Demon Lord *Requires 3,591,500 PL to earn. *Permanent Bonus: *Adds 30 SP. *Damage +5 *Active Bonus: *Takes 12 SP to use. *Adds 20 damage. Overlord *Requires 8,225,250 powerl level to earn. *Permanent Bonus: *Adds 40 speed *Damage +10 *Active Bonus: *Takes 20 speed to use. *Adds 30 damage. Potara Fusion This technique is more difficult to understand. This technique is done by using two, magical earrings. When two people wear each, one of the earrings, their bodies will fuse together, forming a fused person. *Each character must own a Potara Earring. *The two characters must be the same gender. *The fusion lasts 10 days with a 20 day cool down. (meaning you must wait 20 days to fuse again) If you would like to see the power level increase for each transformation, please visit this page.